creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dorkpool/Jeff the Killer Trollpasta Comments
"Jeff the Killer" has recentely been moved to the Trollpasta Wiki. This has inspired some...interesting comments on the story, which we'll be looking at today. Now, I can't read these out loud, so I'll find a comments, and write a smartass comment or something. But before we begin, allow me to share a revelation I've had about "Jeff the Killer": it's a giant fart joke. Think about it: jump scares are considered the fart jokes of horror. The only really possible scary thing about the story is the picture. The picture in some instances, like on Creepypasta.com, appears at the end of the story as a jump scare of sorts (and in other formats, the picture is at the beginning of the story, which I'm still counting as a jump scare since it's not quite expected). Ergo, "Jeff the Killer" is a fart joke. Anyway, on to silly comments. (Note: Much like the Riffs, my comments will be italicized. Also, I won't name anyone) One commenter says: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/73.43.182.218"Everyone who's read this is aware of the fact that the part when Jeff's face is uncovered in the hospital and his reaction is insanely happy, is straight from the Batman movie with Jack Nicholson as the Joker when the joker's face is bleached accidently and then revealed to him, he loves it the same... kinda killed the rest of the story for me :[ " I didn't notice that, and that's a good point, but there's one difference: when Jeff did it, it was weird and oddly funny. When Joker Nicholson does it, it works very well. Another commenter says: "Why the actual fuck is this on the trollpasta wiki? Admins, get your shit together! Next thing you know, Funnymouth or BEN DROWNED will be on here." Yeah, this is kind of indicative of the two camps of the commenters: "Jeff was great why is it on here" and "It deserves to be here and anyone who disagrees has autism and I fucked your mom." Also, I have to read Funnymouth; it might make a good Riff. Yet another commenter asks: "Give us what happened next plz. I would love to know about it . I'm a big fan of this story . I love it . Plz, how did jeff meet the oothers? Did they become friends ? Srry if I put too many spaces I can't see what I'm typing" There are a few things to address here. First, it's pretty obvious you can't see what you're typing, since your spelling sucks. Second, please tell me this person isn't asking about Jeff meeting Slender Man, BEN, etc., or else I will scream. Someone tried to defend why the story should still be on the Creepypasta Wiki: "I could literally go on how this pasta makes no sense for hours. Instead, I'll give a few reasons why it shouldn't be here in the trollpasta section. 1. Senority. This is one of the first pastas on the 'Net. I think that alone should put it in a Creepypasta Hall of Fame, at least. 2. Attempt. The writer legitimately tried to make a creepypasta that was scary. I think this should put it in the 'Undercooked Pasta' section of the wiki. 3. 'Suggested. ' If this is recommended by the admins on the wiki, then it can't be the absolutely worse pasta on the Wiki." This guy makes a few points, but I'm going to refute them. First, senoirity (not senority) does n''o''t make something good. While I do think that it should be recognized as one of the first Creepypasta stories and one of the most well-known, that doesn't mean it deserves to be in some hall of fame. Second, this person attempted to make a good pasta? Could've fooled me. Third, this story isn't suggested reading anymore. I literally just checked. (I'm mildly annoyed "Smile.dog" isn't on there; I remember that one being pretty good. I'll have to look over it again.) And, I admit, it probably wasn't the worst pasta on the Wiki; I've read much worse pastas (though those ones weren't from the Creepypasta Wiki, or at least they no longer were on it when I Riffed it) Someone tried defending the story: "Guys, this story is jusy for entertainment. I know must of you aren't going to agree with me,but it's true. They didn't have to go so far as to trash this story. Okay, some of the parts don't make sence in the story. So? I don't get why you guys are complaining about the story. This story is one of my favorites and as a fan of Creepypasta I support this story. I can literally scroll down and all I see in the comments that this story and all I see is "This story is awful" "This story deserves to be here". Like really? Can't there be any comments that are actually thought out and typed. Are you all seriously five years old. Calm down it's just a story that I stand by. It doesn't deserve to be here. I know I'm going to get those stupid comments saying "Fuck you" "This story is just plain out stupid" "It doesn't make sense" My responce to those kind of comments: "Who cares. It's just a story of entertainment. Don't like it? Get over it and stop complaining." Thank you" Yeah, buddy? Entertainment only works when you're entertained, not when you're angry at a story for being so stupid. Someone has a valid question: "Who in blazes names their kid Lui? It sounds like a protagonist from a bad JRPG" I have no idea what a JRPG is, but Liu is a stupid name. '' Someone is a bit happy that "Jeff" is on the Trollpasta Wiki: "Finally, this brain cell killer is on the wiki. The only thing that made me cringe more was Jeff The Killer Vs. Slenderman. (insert a shiver here)" ''Uh, dude, have you read "Jeff the Killer vs. Slender Man?" I have, and it's not that bad. Is it perfect? Hell no. But it's better than Jeff's original story. Someone doesn't seem to like the "Jeff the Killer" fanbase: "I love all of the 12 year olds who are angry over this... JTK is probably the worst written creepypasta ever written, from the horrifying illogic spread out through the whole fucking pasta, to it's horrible fucking fanbase. Go masturbate to his other shitty spin-offs and videos." Dude, you're kind of a dick. I don't like the story, and while I have ranted against fangirls a few times, I don't quite hate them. Honestly, the fanbase isn't horrible, it just has some bad taste. And if any of them masturbate to videos/spin-offs of "Jeff the Killer"...that's weird. The point is, this guy is kind of a dick. Someone else commented: "too piontless.... BA HA HA!!!!" Does your comment have a piont? Someone might have been making a joke: "NUUUUU!!!!!! WWHY IN THE TROLL PASTA???? THIS WAS BEAT OF THEM ALL!! D: *puts on dark music and changes in to gothic looking clothes* YES. I AM THE NEWEST PASTA. SHADOW RUNNER. *fangirl moment o.o*" I'm not sure if this is serious or not, and I'm not sure how to feel if it is real. Someone has a low opinion of BEN: "I don't think this pasta is that good but there are much worse, like BEN" I should read "BEN Drowned" again, since it's been a while since I have. I remember it being very long, and the protagonist not being very bright. Also, BEN is a dick. However, I don't remember BEN being worse than Jeff. Someone has an...interesting defense for ol' Jeffy: "I love this pasta and it is far more better than a lot of other ones out there I know many people take this pasta seriously many people think that this is some weird goth story but it is not it has meaning and is frankly quiet sad a 13 year old boy snapping and killing his family I mean come on people don't even read it and go ahead and judge it and people who read it and not just this pasta but all of them(fill free to comment)" A few things: first, I don't think of the story as "some weird goth story", I think of it as popular crap. It's the Twilight of Creepypasta. Second, it might have had meaning if it was written better. Third, as someone who has read the story, I will judge it harshly because it sucks. Fourthly, I have no idea what the final part of the first sentence after the judinging means. And I'm not even to comment on the grammar. I'm going to end this here because I'm writing this post, so I'll end it when I want to. I honestly see why it's on the Trollpasta Wiki, but I also see why it should be on the Creepypasta Wiki. Yes, it's crap, but it's famous and classic crap. At least have it on here as a "what not to do" thing. But whatever. I won't get worked up over it. So, what do you think? Did you like my commentary? Do you think "Jeff the Killer" should be on the Trollpasta Wiki? Do I have autism and should kill myself? Let me know in the comments below! Category:Blog posts